


Good Boy

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, McCree x Reader, Size Difference, Werewolf Sex, in heat, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: "Quicker than he ever has, with a mere shake of his head and rustle of his shoulders, his wolf form rips through him. They’re not like regular paws, instead they are like hands, hairy ones, clawed and with rough toe beans that tickle you when they trail over you. Until he’s rough."Jesse's away on a mission, and you've fallen ill. At least, that's what you think it is. Jesse knows better, however.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/gifts).



> Finally!  
> I've been working on this for almost a month at this point. The prompt came from my dear friend misscai, whose AO3 is fantastic, I definitely recommend her work! Especially if Jesse is your jam.   
> Enjoy, and as always, comments are very much welcome.

When you woke, you felt fine.   
Sure, you missed Jesse just a bit more than usual, but that shouldn’t have made you sick.   
Some instinct demanded comfort in the form of blankets and pillows and Jesse’s clothes in your room in the Blackwatch base. You crave the surrounding warmth and softness though your body feels like a furnace. You snuggle down lower, and breathe Jesse’s scent deep. Though the fever has you sweating, your body begs for his touch. 

In your mind, all you can see if your last time together. His body glistened when the morning sun hit it, his hair brushed his cheeks, and his hips slapped against yours with a force that could break them. Your legs pulled him closer, wrapped tight around his waist while you scratched his back, his arms, anything you could reach. The long red lines were like your own way of marking him.   
He always looked bigger when he was above you, but only as big as his human form would allow. On nights you faced his transformation, he seemed far too big to take. Sometimes he was. He would start off human, and turn slowly. His already hairy form would become hairier, his canines would grow and sharpen, his ears would point, and dark eyes flash with gold. When his shoulders get wider, your hands move to cup his face, your fingers tangle in the growing hair of his cheeks.    
His open mouth kisses that invade your tongue change to long laps against your cheek and chest. Soft fingertip caresses exchanged for grazes and scratches from ever extending claws. The length between his legs grew in length and girth, and that  _ oh so wonderful _ knot you couldn’t resist filled. 

Your throat goes dry at the memory, but your thighs are slick, coated in your own wetness. You wonder briefly if it’s a symptom, but when you press your fingers to your clit, a shiver of relief runs through you. You don’t bother to delay; if it will help the sickness pass, fine.   
You rub quick circles, your hips grind down into your hand, your whines bounce through your ears and you should be embarrassed, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Your head falls back as you come, and you swear you feel more wetness leak from you. But when you take your hand away, there is no relief. You just want more. You try again, but the heat of your skin overwhelms you. You shed your clothes; it’s not enough. You glance at the bathroom attached to this room, and wonder why you hadn’t thought of it sooner.   
The cool water of the shower is both cleansing and refreshing. But it only lasts a few minutes. The once cold water sizzles on the heat of your flesh. The need for Jesse grows stronger and you let out a long groan.   
  


Something smells different.

The scent burns Jesse’s nose and lungs the moment he steps from the carrier. It’s red mixed with honey and a spice that is too enticing to name, and every primal need in his body flares with each step closer to it. There is a tickle in the back of his neck; one that demands that the source of the scent be dealt with in a larger form. But another sensation ripples through him. It settles low in his belly, and the closer he walks to his shared bedroom, the stronger it gets. And so does the scent. His throat dries as he realises it is the smell of a heat.

 

The loss of the relief offered by the shower sends you back to your room quickly. You open the window wide and flop into your nest. The cool wind washes over your naked body, your nipples harden under the breeze, and absentmindedly, your hand creeps down your body. It trails your inner thigh, and slip two fingers inside. They pump slowly, stroke against your favourite spots, and your back arches.  
  
Then the door opens. 

You jump with fright, but a smell hits you; warm, dark chocolate melted over a tart Granny Smith apple. You lean forward, and the coffee eyes of your lover meet yours. He smells too good for you to be ashamed, and his blown pupils speak volumes for how he feels about the sight. He locks the door, and is on you. His knees hold him up between yours, his arms cage you, and his tongue is in your mouth before you even realise he’s kissing you. But it only lasts a few seconds.  
His teeth nip along your jaw to your earlobe. He sucks it lightly, his grunt tickles it.

“Baby, I could smell ya the second I got here”   
  
“Illness, I think, b-but…” you gasp when his kisses meet your collarbone “but I still want you _so bad_ ”  
  
You feel his grin against your neck and you have a moment of curiosity before he speaks.

“Ya ain’t sick, darlin’.”    
  
“Well, I am. I feel hot and restless, like my skin is actually on fire.”    


“And wet, right?”  
  
His nose tips your chin as you look at one another.

“How..?”   
  
“Yer in heat, baby. Yer whole self is gettin’ ready for my pups and it smells…”--a deep inhale--“mighty fine”    


“In heat...you’re serious?”   


“As a heart attack, sweetpea.”  
  
You shake your head.   
  
“Don’t worry, baby” 

Surprisingly soft lips press kisses down your chest to your navel.   
  
“I’ll take care of ya.”  
  
Every brush of his fingertips both settles the heat of your skin and enrages it. Your knees are pushed back and his head dips. His tongue, flat and wide, drags over your wetness and the groan that escapes him is feral.

“I thought ya tasted good before, darlin’ but  _ this... _ this is somethin’ else” 

He laps it up as if it were the finest ambrosia. His eyes roll back and his noises are sinful.

Breaks for breath are almost nonexistent, but as his form begins to shift, his noises do too. They’re gutteral. Your hand traces through his hair, softly, in an almost petting fashion.

His tongue and lips tracing every intimate inch of you brings you close, even after just a few strokes and nuzzles.   
It is the vibrations of his sounds when he sucks at your clit that pull another orgasm from you. Your back arches to him and the hand in his hair fists and tugs in a way that would have hurt anyone else. There’s a wet sound when he moves his face from you. Now golden eyes meet yours, and a long, pointed tongue swipes beyond his lips to collect every trace of your fluids.   
  
“Sweetheart, I can’t…” 

He groans again as he strips. You’re so eager to watch the display that you barely hear him.

“I can’t stay like this... not when yer in heat, I gotta..” 

He looks almost apologetic, but your head shakes; the thought of his wolf form on you turns you on even more, and there’s a rush of slick from you.

“That’s fine, good, just…” his eyes follow your teeth when they capture your lip “just  _ hurry _ , Jesse, I feel like I’ve been waiting years for you to just stretch me.” 

Quicker than he ever has, with a mere shake of his head and rustle of his shoulders, his wolf form rips through him.    
He is the size of a bear over you, his shoulders are too big for you to wrap your arms around, and his hands -paws, really- are the size of plates. They’re not like regular paws, instead they are like hands, hairy ones, clawed and with rough toe beans that tickle you when they trail over you. Until he’s rough.    
And now, he is rough. 

His claws dig into your legs while he pulls you closer, the thick, throbbing heat of his length radiates between your legs.

“Jess..”   
  
His wet nose prods your neck between licks. You can hear him sniffing the air, and you can feel the effect your scent has on him. 

The tip of his cock presses to your entrance, but instead, he rubs it up over your clit and your mewls make him growl. One hand holds his cheek while your other runs along his muzzle. 

“Come on, Jesse, please” 

His length presses to your entrance again with a snarl at the back of his throat. You smirk; you know he can’t hold back. For all his teasing and for all your frustrations, you find it in you to further entice him.

“Come on, big guy.” You press a kiss to his nose.   
  
“Be a good boy for me”

His eyes are devoured in the pitch black of arousal and he pulls you onto him by the waist. Your head falls back and your eyes squeeze shut. Your throat feels tight at the feeling, like every inch of that sinks into you is ten more, and when you think you’re full, more slips in.    
He has enough sense not to force every part of himself in at once, you can’t see how much was left. You reach down, but at that moment, his hips pull back and crash back against yours. He takes his time, the scent of your heat has drops of saliva dripping from his teeth and splashing on your stomach. Each pump of his hips makes you moan, and as your orgasm creeps ever closer, you almost growl back at him.

“Jesse, Jesse, please…”   
  
He had knotted you before, plenty times. You knew he loved to feel his cum around him inside you, and you knew he loved the way your tummy would bulge just a little from his size, and just a little more from his juices in you.    
But now you want it. You want it more than ever. 

He grunts; an acknowledgement of your yearning, and a question of what it is for.

“Knot me” Your cheeks redden as you stammer the words out.

His teeth snap beside your ear and his hips roll faster.

“Please, Jesse, fill me up, I need your knot, please, baby”   
  
You don’t sound like yourself but you love it. The way you sound turns you on more, and how Jesse reacts drives you further.

Another snap of his muzzle demands you keep talking. A short lick of your lips, with his paws dragging you onto the last few inches, you keep talking.

“I didn’t know why I wanted you so bad, baby, I couldn’t figure it out. But, _God_ , the second I smelled your side of the bed this morning-” a yelp of pleasure darts from you as he settles himself in you completely, knot and all.  
  
“I-I couldn’t help it, I was needing you, Jess.”

He snarls while his teeth nibble trails over the bridge of your neck and shoulder. Your head pushes into the pile of his clothes, your climax is painfully close, his is too. You can feel his knot, full and proud, rubbing against the most sensitive parts of you.

“I want your pups, Jesse, knot me, breed me, please, please, I need it, I need _you_ ”  
  
Your nails dig into him, you feel yourself squeeze around his knot, like you’re trying to milk every last drop from him. It’s that instant--the grind of his knot against your walls, the streaks of red left by his claws, his increasing growl in your ear--that sends you over the edge.

Your climax ushers his. 

You’re still writhing and moaning and swearing when his seed fills you and he howls. It makes your breath catch and your eyes roll back, and it’s like your orgasm resets. The ripples run through you, erratic jerks of his hips send sparks all over your body, and you fall back with heaving breaths. You take a moment to run a hand over your stomach and you feel the bulge of him there. You know he sees it too.

Carefully, he rolls onto his back, he holds you tight against him, and you’re comfortable with your ear to his chest. 

Now that he’s spent, he’s more like a huge puppy than a vicious werewolf. His tongue lolls out the side of his mouth and you can’t hold back a giggle. When his eyes meet yours, you kiss his nose, and you feel his tail wagging below him.

“Y’know, if being in heat is going to be a regular thing, I don’t think I’d complain.” 

He licks your face before his panting breaths return.

You laugh at him, and when his head tilts in confusion, you kiss his nose again and whisper:

“Good boy”


End file.
